


Asami's Regular

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: College Doesn't Only Bring Debt [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami's works at a market, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Korra's a regular who buys a lot of condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Asami works part time at a small convenience store called the Fire Ferrets Mart. She always works the closing shifts and she’s been noticing that there’s always this one customer that buys a certain item every time… a box of condoms.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: College Doesn't Only Bring Debt [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897906
Comments: 18
Kudos: 268





	Asami's Regular

**Author's Note:**

> AN: what goes through my mind when customers buy condoms… 😂 😂 😂 and yes, I be obsessed with korrasami thinking about them 24/7 if that wasn't already obvious 💘 😩 💘
> 
> but lmao me posting three days in a row?!! 😧 😧 😧 *gasps* who is this? 🤔 🧐 any who, it's cause i've been more happy/hav more free time so yayyyy 🙌 🙌 🙌

With a sigh, Asami leans against the counter of her register. She mindlessly flips through a page in her textbook before looking at the time. It was barely half past nine. Scratching her head, she goes back to flipping through her book. The Fire Ferrets Mart was the only convenient slash grocery store that opened until 10pm… meaning that the hours between nine to ten were a hit or miss as the slowest, usually the latter.

It was always like this at this time in the day. Most people were out at the clubs or bars or even at home. The majority of the people that came were company employees that got off late and stopped by for some last minute dinner or groceries like instant rice but usually instant ramen. Of course, there were also even some teens at times getting junk food like candy and chips but usually even more instant ramen. 

Everyone always got instant ramen.

Well… maybe expect for one regular.

This regular always came on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. The days Asami usually always worked. Whenever she came, she always checked out with Asami and there was always this one item she bought without fail that would pique Asami’s interest. 

Condoms.

She always bought a box of condoms and sometimes more than one. Obviously, out of courtesy, she’d never ask her customer about it but hell, did Asami want to ask her. Now, it wasn't particularly that uncommon for customers to buy condoms and she never did judge people for it but, she just wanted to know. Why did _she_ always buy so much that often? Was it the obvious, did she use them all? Damn, that must mean she fucks a lot but that amount… it was enough to last anyone for days let alone weeks or even months.

Time was ticking and it was approaching around that time. That time when _she_ was about to come and buy you know what. On cue, the door slides open and she walks in wearing her usual tank top that exposed a delicious amount of side boob and tattoos. If Asami was being honest, she was the most attractive customer she’d happily help. She was clearly fit, nicely toned in several places and especially her arms.

Mmh, those were scrumptious.

As her regular walks in, head held high and short bobby hair up in a small wolf tail, Asami was smitten. She smiles at her customer's choice of clothing today. Her wide cut tank top was baby blue and her black sports bra was just hot. Those two toned grey sports pants that were tightly fitted along her toned legs and thighs were simply a blessing as well. 

She makes eye contact with her.

“Hey, how’s your night going?”

Asami bats an eye before slapping herself mentally. _Answer her idiot!_ Despite her internal panic she responds smoothly, “Same old same old.”

She smiles and gives a nod before walking over to the aisle she usually heads down.

_Asami Sato you idiot! That’s all you had to say? Say more! Keep her here longer!_

With a frustrated huff, Asami smacks her face before hunching against the counter. She was happy that no other customers were in here to see her failed attempt at socializing. It didn’t take that long until her regular came back holding, you know what, a box of condoms. With a cool and leveled poker face, she takes the item before scanning it.

“That's it for tonight?”

“Yup.”

Her customer reaches into her pocket and pulls out her wallet and of course, Asami did not just _sooo_ look at the way her arm flexed and how her armband tribal tattoo moved. Of course not… 

“That’ll be ten fifty four.”

“Got it.”

She inserts her card.

Asami did her best to discreetly stare at the credit card’s name. She’s been at this for a few weeks now and she just needed a confirmation. The credit card machine finally beeps and to her luck, her regular holds it in place near the counter to pick up her phone. Asami smiles.

_‘Korra Seaton’_

“Hello?”

“Yeah I just bought some. Sorry give me a sec… I’m still checking out.”

Korra sets down her phone and puts away her card. She smiles when Asami hands her the recipe.

“Thanks, I'll see you on Wednesday.”

Asami smiles back, “You're welcome, have a good night.”

With a wave, Korra walks out with her usual box of condoms in hand. Asami frowns in her solitude before grumbling, “Of course she’s taken.”

…

It was finally Wednesday and Asami was doing her usual neck roll. It was ten minutes until closing and Korra still hasn’t come in yet but, she did say she’d be here so maybe she was running a bit late? At this point in her boredom, Asami thought about even pre-grabbing Korra’s box of condoms for her.

The door opens.

Speaking of the devil, just in time.

“Hey.”

“Hey…” Giving Korra a head to toe scan, her mouth drops.

For once Korra wasn’t wearing blue. This time she was wearing a green tank top and damn, it complimented her tan skin tone more than it should have. It had to be a crime to be this hot and for some reason, Korra starts laughing.

“Been a long day?”

Asami blinks in astonishment. _Whut?_ “Huhh… oh! Y-Yeah hahaha I guess… how’d you know?”

With a smile Korra points under her own eyes, “You have some bags. Not too noticeable though.”

Asami swallows hard. _But you noticed._

So, with a nervous laugh she responds, “Yeah… midterms are right around the corner so I've been pulling all nighters recently.”

“Ah…” Korra scratches her head, “I feel it too, I actually just finished a project that was due at ten. Talking about cutting it close right?”

“Y-Yeah…” she lets out a dry laugh. _So that’s why she was late tonight…_

“What are you studying if you don’t mind me asking? Ah my name’s Korra by the way, I'm a sophomore at RCU. I'm majoring in veterinary studies.”

Asami blinks a few times. _She’s talking to me today?!_ “Oh my name’s Asami and I’m a junior at Republic Institute. I'm dual majoring in both business and engineering.”

Korra whistles.

“Impressive, here I thought I was having a hard time.”

Was she blushing? Asami felt like she was blushing.

“I hear that it’s quite difficult to get into RCU so hats off to you.”

A happy laugh escapes Korra’s nice and full lips, “Says the one in Republic Institute. Anyways, I should get my thing before you close. I don’t wanna keep you waiting.”

Asami smiles back with a chuckle, “Nah take your time.” _I’d love to wait for you._

Korra grins before walking down the same aisle she usually does, the hygiene aisle. As she did her thing, Asami stood there patiently with a smile until a different customer walked up with some, of course, instant ramen. She rings it up and thankfully, the customer leaves relatively quicker than most people who take their sweet _sweet_ time putting away their wallets.

“Thank you.”

“Thanks, good night.”

With him out the door, Asami was left alone with her favorite customer for the second time this week. She smiles at her luck. _Guess that’s all my luck for the week._ It didn’t take long for Korra to walk back but this time, she had something else in her hand for once.

It was a box of chocolates. 

Subconsciously, Asami slants her lips in disappointment because she was thinking, you know it, dirty thoughts. She was hoping that Korra wasn’t going to eat these chocolates during… sex. Why does that person get to have a fun time with her? She wants a good time with her too! But before there is an awkward silence, Asami slaps herself mentally for these thoughts before reading her total.

“Okay that’s thirteen twenty two.”

“Gotcha.”

The card machine beeps and the recipe comes out before Asami hands it to Korra. She takes the items in hand before grinning slightly.

“Thanks Asami, I’ll catch ya later.” She waves before walking out the door with a wink.

Asami’s cheeks are warm as she watches Korra walk out the door, “G-Good night Korra!” 

She glances back with a nod before exiting out the door. 

Once out of sight, Asami slumps against the counter. “Spirits… I am so swoon…”

…

It’s been a few weeks since their _‘exchange’_ and Asami was doing her usual, that’s right, daydreaming about Korra as she waits for her regular to come. Except today was a little bit different because it was a so-called holiday so it was busier than normal, meaning, she had her best friend’s company, Opal, for the extra help.

“Ughhh…” Asami groans before slumping down onto the counter. “Finally, a short break.”

Opal laughs tiredly, “They just keep on coming don’t they.”

“I don’t get it Op… why do people check out all at the same time? I swear, they plan it on purpose.”

“I guess…” she rolls her shoulder, “They just wanna blind side us… oh?”

The door opens and you know who walks in.

Opal quickly nudges Asami’s arm, “It’s your regular.”

Asami perks up and looks at the door, “Hey!”

Korra makes eye contact with a smile, “Hey, been busy?”

“Kinda,” she sighs, “People always gotta come at the same time haha…”

Sparring her an understanding smile, “That's unfortunate. Guess I came at a good time then.” She grabs a basket, “See you in a bit.”

“Okay!” _Hmm, she’s actually shopping today?_ She quickly notices that Opal’s giving her a look. “What?”

“You know Korra only comes when you’re here right?”

“Pfft, you're imagining things.”

“Mmm… I don’t know about that.”

Her eyebrow goes up, “What do you mean?”

“Well, you know how I covered your shift last friday?” 

“Uhuh…”

“Well… Korra walked in looking disappointed you weren’t here. She even said _‘Asami’s not here?’_ with a frown! If that doesn’t tell it all I don’t know what does. You _do_ know that she only comes on the days you work right? I never see her and I work the days you don’t.”

Asami blinks dumbfound. “What? Noooo… I’m sure it’s just a coincidence. It has to be, she’s taken Opal! I’ve told you all about the…” she zooms into her ear to whisper, “the condoms she buys! Why else would someone buy that much?!”

“Really…? I’m telling you, she’s totally into—” she stops when Asami slaps her on the arm. 

“Hey, you’re quick. Are you hosting a party at your house or something?” Asami says teasingly.

Korra laughs as she unloads her basket filled with a bunch of chips, crackers, candies and, of course, two boxes of condoms onto the counter. “Not exactly. The kids I’m taking care of requested some snacks since one of their birthdays is coming soon.”

“Ahh, I see.” 

Asami starts ringing up the items, “You want a bag today?”

“Sure.”

A few beeps in, there’s this awkward tense atmosphere that she's going through thanks to Opal. Her friend was totally laughing on the inside before calling another customer over to her register. 

“So… you’re taking care of kids?”

“Yeah, they’re my uncle’s kids. Or well, he’s not my uncle by blood but he’s been close with my family for a long time so he’s basically my uncle.”

Asami laughs, “How many kids are you looking after?”

Korra nonchalantly responds, “Four.”

“What?” Asami drops the box of condoms but thankfully into the bag. “That’s… a lot.”

“I know, you’re telling me. It’s quite hectic trying to babysit four kids at the same time.”

“Oof, I can only imagine.”

Korra laughs happily, “As much of a pain as it might be, it’s still worth it. I love those kids, the only bright side is that their oldest is a teen who’s quite mature for her age. She’s going to college next semester so I won’t have to look after her anymore.”

“Nice.”

“Yup!”

With a smile Asami continues, “That’s forty sixty five.”

“Gotcha,” Korra whips out her card and sticks it in the machine, that’s when her phone goes off. She frowns before looking at Asami. “Sorry, I think it’s important.”

“Nah don’t worry about it, go ahead.”

With a grateful smile, she picks up the phone. “Hello?”

_“......”_

“You guys need more condoms?”

Asami’s face drops. _Say what?!_

“Seriously?”

_“......”_

“Okay, give me a sec.”

Korra hangs up before looking at Asami, “Sorry you mind if I grab another box?”

She bats her eyes rapidly, “N-No, no worries! Take your time.”

“Thanks,” with a grin, Korra turns around and heads down her usual aisle. She comes back with another box of condoms and this time Asami couldn’t help herself. Like come on, it was not just one or two but three boxes?!

“You must be a busy person.”

Korra blinks, “What?”

It finally hits Asami how rude that was. “Oh! S-Sorry I didn’t mean it like that… it’s just… you know, you always get so many condoms…”

Blinking again Korra suddenly lets out a loud and whole hearted laugh. Tears were practically spilling from her eyes before she wiped them while inserting her card.

Asami scrunches her face. _Did I say something wrong?_

Korra was still chuckling, “S-Sorry… I didn’t mean to… pfft—” she laughs a few more huffs while holding her stomach. “These aren’t for me, I’ve been buying them for the kids I know. You know, since they’re too embarrassed to buy it themselves. That call was from Kai, Jinora’s boyfriend. It’s a secret but…” she leans in a bit close to whisper, “Jinora’s the oldest daughter of my uncle. He doesn’t exactly know but you know, kids these days.”

Feeling dumbfounded, Asami felt like she just got the biggest slap to the face she’s ever experienced. So, Korra was telling her that all of this time, all the condoms she bought weren’t for her! And that she’s been making this assumption about Korra left and right?! Spirits someone spare her of her embarrassment now.

Completely flushed red, Asami facepalms herself. “Oh gosh… I’m so sorry! All this time I thought you were…”

Korra’s laughter finally settles down somewhat, “No no no, not at all. I can see how you can see it like that, I buy these for kids… well, I say kids but it’s for the teens down at the community center I volunteer for. Some of them can’t afford it and some just… well you know, are too embarrassed to get it themselves. They usually give me their allowance and I hook them up,” she shrugs, ”If they’re gonna have sex anyways, I’d rather them be safe with something while doing it rather than with nothing.”

Asami groans, “Ugh… here this entire time I thought you were… sorry.”

She laughs again, “Nah I wish, I’m still single. Anyways… I should get going, I don’t wanna bother you too much. Thanks again, I’ll see you later Asami.”

“Y-Yeah! Thanks, see you later…”

Once Korra is out the door with her bag in hand, Asami immediately bangs her head on the counter. 

“Asami Sato, you dumbass.”

Opal, who was obviously eavesdropping on their conversation, couldn’t take it anymore and started laughing out loud. “O-Oh my spirits!” She was practically crackling, “A-Asa...Asami you… you…”

Groaning out loud she grumbles, “Oh shut it.”

“Pfft—” Opal starts laughing uncontrollably.

…

It’s been a good week since Asami found out the truth behind Korra’s condom purchasing. She’s been so embarrassed ever since and luckily for her, she was on stock duty today so she didn’t have to be at the registers. With a sigh, she shelves some shampoos before hearing a familiar voice.

“Hey, I didn’t see you up front.”

Asami twitches before slowly turning around, “H-Hey Korra… and yeah, I’m on stocking duty today…” _Oh. My. Spirits. Why is she down this aisle?!_

With a charming grin Korra says, “I can see that,” she reaches past Asami and grabs a shampoo bottle, “I ran out.”

Asami gulps as Korra pulls back her toned arm. “Ah, I see.”

“...”

“...”

“Say, do you have any recommendations for your teas? You kinda have a lot of them and I’m almost out at my place.”

“Oh, uh…” they both walk over to the drink aisle and Asami grabs one off the shelf, “We just got in some new tea from the Jasmine Dragon. If you want something that packs a punch, you should get the metal brew otherwise, personally I think the appa blend is the best.”

“Hmm, I’ll take your word for it then.” Korra grabs two packs of appa blends, “Say… by chance you know anything about marinal engineering?”

Asami raises an eyebrow, “Marinal engineering?”

“Yeah, I remembered that you were majoring in engineering so I thought maybe by chance you’d know. There’s this one concept I’m having trouble with so I was hoping you could maybe help me?”

Blinking rapidly, her mouth drops. “W-What?!”

“S-Sorry, is this too much? We’re technically strangers…”

She quickly snaps both of her hands up, “Oh no no no sorry I just was caught off guard. I don’t mind! Though I’m not sure how much help I’d be since it has to do with marine science… I’d have to see what concept it is before I can say anything further.”

Korra grins, “Cool! In that case, you wanna meet up at the cafe down the street? When are you free?”

“Mmh… I’d have to check my schedule.”

“In that case, just text me when you’re free. Here,” she pulls out her phone, “I'll text you so you can have my number.”

“Sure,” Asami mindlessly types in her number before handing back Korra’s phone. 

With her tongue sticking out, Korra texts Asami. “And there we go.”

Asami’s phone buzzes but she ignores it before Korra says, “Okay, I’ll let you go now. I'll see ya later?”

“Yeah, see ya later.”

Korra gives her a lopsided grin before heading over to the hygiene aisle. When she turns the corner, Asami pinches herself.

“That did not just happen…” she pinches herself again, “ow…”

She pulls out her phone and looks at the text:

_Unknown Number: Hey, it’s Korra :)_

She blinks and stares at her screen. Quickly raising her thumb, she texts back:

_Asami: Hey back, it’s Asami :)_

In the midst of Asami adding Korra to her contact list, Korra pays and swiftly leaves the market. Asami was in the middle of putting away her phone into her pocket when it buzzed again. Curiosity killed the cat.

_Korra: btw, your shirt is unbuttoned so I can see ur bra, u should probably button up. I dont want strangers peaking at your goods_

Asami drops her phone.

She glances down at her chest and blushes furiously before buttoning up. _Since when?!_ Feeling like an idiot, it finally processes to her that Korra had just asked her for her number. She asked her for her number?!

“W-What!?!”

She scrambles to pick up her phone before snapping her eyes at her screen.

“No way?!”

A few moments pass and she glances between her phone and at her chest.

“She did not just— w-what?!”

When the manager calls out to her, she finally snaps back to reality and responds:

“C-Coming!”

She shoves her phone back into her pocket as she rushes to the back.

_W-Well… at least I’m wearing nice lingerie today._

Asami walks into the back with a grin on her face. By the time she gets home, she rushes through the door before furiously flipping through her schedule and texts Korra.

_Asami: I’m free this saturday._

She sets her phone down onto the counter before grabbing a glass of water. She drinks about half the glass before her phone pings and quickly runs over to it.

_Korra: Cool im free to, how about around 12 for lunch and then we can work afterwards?_

Plopping down onto the couch, Asami happily swings her legs while typing back a response.

_Asami: Sounds perfect~_


End file.
